RTTE: Missing Scenes & Snippets
by fireicewriter42
Summary: The little moments and conversations we don't get to see in the show. Mostly Hiccstrid scenes, might be a few others. Enjoy! I own nothing.


**A/N: Okay, so yes, I have like six unfinished fanfictions going, including one for HTTYD. And yes, I'm once again starting a new one. So after watching the new season of Race to the Edge, I went back to watch all of them in order. And there are SOOOOO many good fiction opportunities, the majority of them Hiccstrid that I just couldn't pass them up. This will be a very randomly ordered fanfiction, but I'm hoping it will be worth it. Here's my take on RTTE with little added scenes and points of view. Annnnddd here we go.**

* * *

"Come on, Astrid, please!" Hiccup begged, big green eyes round and hopeful. Astrid groaned and rolled her eyes. Hiccup had been bothering her all morning.

"Fine! I will convince the others to go. But just so you know, you are completely interrupting my morning target practice," Astrid sighed. Hiccup smiled broadly.

"Thanks, Astrid, this means a lot to me," he said sincerely. Astrid sighed and gave him a small smile. _Why does he have to be so cute? I can never say no to him._ She threw her axe one final time and went to call the others. Hiccup wanted them to go to the other side of the island for some unknown reason as a group. When they reached the cliff Hiccup had , the others were complaining and groaning.

"Okay, Hiccup, you dragged us all the way up here," Astrid said longsufferingly.

"Now, what is it that you have to show us? It better involve food, destruction, or a combination of the two," Tuffnut whined.

"I bet you're all wondering why I brought you here today, and the answer is, I wanted to show you my latest invention," Hiccup said, rummaging in his saddle bag. Astrid groaned inwardly. _Oh for the love of Thor, what is it now? He interrupted my target practice for this?_ Hiccup's inventions, while brilliant and most of the time incredibly useful, often took a lot of tweaking to become such. Not to mention they often were life-threatening until he got them to work properly. Astrid loved watching him work on and talk about his inventions; he got a spark in his eyes that lit up his entire face, and his enthusiasm was not only contagious, but incredibly adorable. However, she hated watching him test them.

"Presenting the Dragonfly One!" Hiccup spun around, revealing a strange red contraption. He smiled eagerly while Astrid mentally facepalmed.

"The chicken is not amused," Tuffnut said seriously.

"What is it?" Snotlout asked confusedly. _The question on everyone's mind,_ Astrid sighed.

"It's a flight suit," Hiccup explained as if it were obvious. _Oh no, he is not thinking what I think he's thinking..._

"Hiccup, I don't think I need to remind you that we already have flying dragons," Fishlegs pointed out. _Well at least someone has sense here._ "Why would we ever need a flight suit?"

"Well, what if we were to get separate from our dragons mid-flight? We might need to solo fly for a bit until we can catch up with them," Hiccup countered. _Or you know, you could be an idiot like Hiccup and JUMP OFF THE DRAGON IN MID FLIGHT._ Astrid's frown grew deeper.

"When this doesn't work, and it clearly will not, can I have Toothless?" Snotlout asked.

"Oh for Thor's sake," Hiccup muttered, irritatedly, walking over to the cliff.

"What are you planning on doing here?" Astrid asked. _I'll give him the benefit of the doubt._

"Jumping, unless anyone has a better idea," Hiccup shrugged, a slightly sheepish look in his eyes as he glanced at her.

"Ugh, boys," Astrid facepalmed. _Of course he's jumping! Does he know I don't like this? Yes. Does he care? No! Can I talk him out of this? No!_ She groaned again, resigned to letting her idiot...friend...continue on in his schemes. Toothless shook his head angrily as well. Astrid watched as Hiccup struggled with the suit. _Just don't die, please don't die._ Hiccup jumped, and for a split second it looked as though he had succeeded. Astrid almost smiled when Hiccup began to fall, screaming.

"Hiccup!" she raced to the edge of the cliff, feeling Toothless brush past her. She watched breathless as Toothless caught him in his wings before plummeting into the pond below. The two surfaced safely, and Astrid breathed a sigh of relief. She watched as he took off the 'flight suit' and began fiddling with it. _Oh great, he's doing it again._

They watched from the cliff as Hiccup jumped again. Astrid gasped as Hiccup soared for a few seconds. _Maybe..._ nope, he was falling again. She winced as she watched Toothless catching him. She peered over the edge of the cliff. Hiccup surfaced and once again began repairing the suit. _Oh for Odin's sake, let it go, Hiccup!_

"Now this time, I absolutely know where I went wrong. You see, it's all in the timing, I just judged the updrafts wrong. I assure you, I've definitely got this now," Hiccup reassured them. _He's trying so hard._ Astrid shook her head at him fondly as he told Toothless not to worry, and jumped. She ran to the edge, watching as he plummeted. She bit her lip. _He's gonna crash, he's gonna crash, Tooth...wait he's got it!_ A soaring feeling of joy rose up in her as she watched Hiccup catch the draft of wind and begin to glide. _He did it! That idiot really did it!_ Her smile broadened as Hiccup's cheers of elations floated back to them. He was laughing. _He really did it!_

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed. _Oh no!_ Astrid leaped onto Stormfly's back, flying towards Hiccup. Toothless barely reached him in time, cradling him in his wings before he fell. _I'm gonna kill that little…_

"Okay, that's it, you're done with this!" Astrid told him sternly as she landed.

"Right," Hiccup murmured. "For now…" Astrid was about to retort when she heard a dragon call.

* * *

"You're not thinking of trying to train it, are you?" Astrid asked warily. She glanced suspiciously at the adolescent Speed Stinger.

"What? No, no, no, I could never…" Hiccup protested, eyes never leaving the Stinger. _And this is what I get for having a boy...best friend who's obsessed with dragons._ Astrid groaned silently. She listened as Snotlout argued with Hiccup, trying to convince him to release the dragon. The Speed Stinger was growing agitated. _Yep, this is what I get._ Astrid tensed, readying herself for battle.

* * *

Astrid listened interestedly as Hiccup and Fishlegs geeked out over the new Speed Stinger discovery. She smiled a little. There was that spark and animation that looked so hot on him...

"And the stinger webbing actually inspired me to make a few changes on a little something I've been working on," Hiccup grinned.

"If you say Dragonfly Two, I'm locking you up," Astrid glared at him. Hiccup bit his lip, looking away. _Mhmm, that's what I thought. Ugh, what am I going to do with you, Haddock!_

* * *

"Pretty crazy day, huh?" Hiccup said a little hesitantly as he sat next to Astrid outside the clubhouse.

"Very. Who knew we would actually make a friend of a Speed Stinger?" Astrid smiled encouragingly.

"I know, right?" Hiccup replied eagerly, thinking she wasn't mad. "It just goes to show you that no dragon is truly untameable. I bet we could even...OW! What was that for?" Hiccup looked at her in surprise, rubbing his shoulder where she had punched him.

"That was for your little stunt with Dragonfly Two!" she answered, glaring at him. Hiccup looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" he said sheepishly.

"That's not the point, Hiccup!" Astrid's frown deepened. "You had no proof that would work, but you chose to test it IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE! You and Toothless both could have been hurt, or even killed! Hiccup, you don't seem to understand that you can't do stuff like that! Eventually your luck's going to run out and you're going to get hurt, or worse! It's the lightning storm all over again! Need I remind you that time you almost died from a lightning bolt to the head? Ugh, why do you always have to be so...so…"

"Courageous and heroic?" Hiccup offered hesitantly.

"How about stupid, reckless, and irresponsible?" Astrid shot back.

"Stupid, maybe, reckless is a little harsh, but irresponsible is totally inaccurate!" Hiccup argued.

"Oh really? Because jumping off a cliff at the risk of life and limb when you have all of Dragon's Edge depending on your leadership isn't at all irresponsible?" Hiccup opened his mouth to retort before changing his mind.

"That's what I thought," Astrid turned away from him. They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Astrid," Hiccup murmured. "I know I was a little...okay, a lot reckless today, but everything was under control! Toothless had my back, as always. And using Dragonfly Two in battle today was my only option. Otherwise I would have been stung and would have been just as useless."

"I understand that Hiccup, but I just...I just need you to be more careful, alright? I...I couldn't bear it if you got hurt. Particularly if you got hurt on something as unimportant as testing a new invention," Astrid bit her lip, not meeting his eyes. Hiccup half-smiled, glancing at her fondly.

"Are you saying you're worried about me?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course I'm worried about you because you keep doing idiotic things like jumping off cliffs!" Astrid glared softly at him. Hiccup's smile broadened. He slipped his arm around Astrid's waist, gently pulling her close. Astrid lay her head on his shoulder.

"I promise I'll be more careful. And just so you know, you've worried me too, once or twice...or fifty times," Hiccup pointed out. Astrid poked him hard in the ribs.

"I have to keep you on your toes, don't I?" she replied, a smile evident in her voice. Hiccup chuckled against her head. Astrid smiled as she felt a gentle kiss drop onto the top of her head. _Love you too, babe._


End file.
